villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
New York Mafia
The New York Mafia is a group of one-time villains from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Fist and the Furious". They are a team of mobsters in New York, whom Dr. Fist used to be a part of before turning on them. The mafia came back to get revenge on him, once they heard about his new name and location. Biography Dr. Fist used to go by the name "GreenJarvus Ben-Ellis". When he did, he was recruited by two "Goombas", asking him to join their mafia. They needed his doctoring skills to help them heal one of their wounded workers, after he had been stabbed, presumably by someone from another gang. It wasn't long at all before GreenJarvus was working for the mafia as their doctor, healing wounded members of their unethical gang. When the gang's Godfather was comatose and scheduled for an appointment with him, GreenJarvus hesitantly obliged to take care of it. The night before, two CIA Workers made a deal with him that would get him out of the gang. GreenJarvus enacted the plan of anesthetizing The Godfather long enough for them to arrest them, allowing for him to get away and start anew with a new name "Chip Fist" in a new town "Stoolbend". In "Fist and the Furious", Dr. Fist had his cover blown, when The Guys posted all of his information online. The vengeful New York Mafia traveled to Stoolbend and got into a car chase with him, in attempt to kill him as a way of avenging their fallen Godfather. Dr. Fist hid out in The Broken Stool, but Cleveland quickly and stupidly blew his cover again, when he revealed his exact location to the mobsters, themselves. The New York Mafia came in and threatened to kill Dr. Fist, but Cleveland suddenly turned on Dr. Fist and shot him before any The Mafia could. He then threatened to do the same to The Mafia if they didn't get out of there. Scared, The Mafia fled, saying they didn't want any trouble. It turned out Cleveland and Dr. Fist's actions at that moment were staged and Dr. Fist was wearing a bullet-proof suit, meaning The Mafia would from then on, leave him alone and he could still live his life as Dr. Fist in Stoolbend. Appearance The leader of The New York Mafia is a fat, Latin-American adult male with black hair and a beard on his outward protruding chin. He wears a purple buttoned shirt and a black jacket. He has dark blue pants and a brown belt with a golden buckle. He has brown shoes and a lot of golden rings on his fingers, one of which has a blue gem in it. The second member of the gang is a tall and skinny Latin-American adult male with dark gray balding hair. He has a red v-neck buttoned shirt with exposed chesthair. He wears a golden necklace, a brown jacket, brown pants, and black shoes. The third member of the team is a slightly overweight Caucasian adult male with gray hair. He has a white buttoned shirt, a black jacket, black pants, a black belt, and black shoes. Known Members *The Godfather *GreenJarvus Ben-Ellis (formerly) Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Male Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:One-Shot